Kept under lock and key
by Tokyoarmin
Summary: Lisa has been given an secret address and twelve is in jail with a women called misa.
1. Chapter 1

My finger ran round the ring of my cup in a circle motion slowly. I sighed, slumping my shoulders down and relaxing back into my chair. The view was beautiful. The autumn trees blew leaves across the pavement, as the blossom shone its bubblegum pink and rosy red colours to the sun. I took a small drink of tea, burning the tip of my tongue slightly, and hissing away quietly the pain. My big sweater protected me from the chilly breeze the was hanging out side. I was happy and content.

"Erm that will be 2 dollars please" I was caught off guard by a tall dark stranger looming over me. I glanced up wards and I could feel the power dripping off him. This job was too degrading for him. Anyone could tell that. I smiled quickly with drawing my purse from my bag and handing him the money.

"Would you like anything else?" he asked his husky voice to die for. I shook my head quickly sending a sweet smile in his direction.

"No I think I'm good" I turned back to my cup of tea taking another drink and groaning slightly. It was too sweet for me. I placed it back down on the table, grabbing my bag off the side and brushing myself down slightly. The dark stranger turned to me waving as I pushed the door of the cafe open. My eyes where fixed on him as I waved back slowly.

"Lisa have you got a moment ?" I jumped out of my skin as I turned round to see a girl with rosy red cheeks and rough lips, staring me in the face. She was pale as snow and her strawberry blonde hair swung down the bottom of her waist. Her face oozing with desperation. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked my voice small and timid. I narrowed my eyes trying to think of if we had ever met before? Maybe we where childhood friends but I was soon reminded I had non and was really in fact on my own. She pushed past me grabbing my hand as she went through. I tugged my hand free raising my eyebrows in annoyance.

She closed her eyes tight inhaling a deep breath of fresh air into her lungs. I bit the inside of my gum anxiously waiting for a respond from her. I drew a little bit of blood from biting to hard. You would have thought I would have not been as scared in stupid situations like these after half the things I had seen or been through.

"I can't answer that lisa" She murmured softly under her breath. "Why not?" I asked taking a small step towards her. She retreated slowly away from me, gripping the back of a table she had just bumped into.

"I need you to go to this address at noon tomorrow " he smiled at me realizing her hands off the table and making her way towards me. Her heels clicking as she came. Click click click. The sound had an eerie atmosphere to it, and I couldn't explain why. It just did. She slipped a small piece of paper into my pocket smiling sweetly into my ear.

"why" I declared annoyed and confused on what she was talking about.

"It's important"

A small tear ran down her cheek but her face expression stayed still as brick. Her makeup also stayed intact, as she held her arms out ready to hug me. I retreated my eyebrows knitting together. She persisted on the hug drawing herself closed to me, the smell of fruity perfume lingering in the air as her lips brushed past my ear softly.

"He's always watching to lisa please don't let him win" She took a step back from me, smiling one more time and then heading out of the door the breezing whooshing in after her. She was gone. I tried shouting back to her but she was already gone.

"Who's watching me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Misa is supposed to represent lisa to him btw! Do you ever just think of this anime and cry cause I do! I hope you guys like my OC misa!

"This is getting stupid!" I blinked hard at my officer in command biting my tongue in an attempt not to say something I would regret later. I had been put on this case a few months ago. The case was made to make the government stronger. At first I was happy about it but now I wished I had any case but this one.

He refused to eat.

Kept himself awake at night.

Wouldn't speak to anyone.

He was starting to seem like a lost cause but I didnt want him killed so I was trying my best to get him to communicate with me. I knew he knew what would happen to him for not helping but I didn't think he cared much for his own life anymore. We needed his cooperation quickly.

"I know but we will get him to respond I promise!"

"You made that promise three weeks ago and still nothing has changed misa!" I gulped hard my eyes finding there way to the floor.

"He responded once when I told him my name...I could tell him more about myself!" I bursted out with excitement a massive grin running from one side of my face to the other.

"Are you stupid aswell unless" I felt the bullet hit my chest as I got shot down. "He's insane you don't tell a man like that about yourself! He's not even a man he's barely a boy!"

He had been here for 5 months now in a plain white room that soon became his prison. His behavior was tracked 24/7 not that he did much apart from sit in the far corner of his room in his own attempt to hide from the cameras. He couldn't escape them but he had figure out he was hardest to be watched in that corner so that's where he remained for the majority of his days.

He was hidden from the world the announcement of his death written across all papers for months, people celebrating as he sat here all curled up in a cell. I had got quite attached to him over our time together and that's why I was so desperate for him to respond to me.

"okay I won't...I guess talking to mass murder is a bad idea" I sighed my shoulders shrinking.

"Murder? He never killed anyone" my head shot up in shock as I became face to face with an older man with shinning silver hair and a confused expression stare at me.

"Of course he did! He blew up the underground, a police station and don't even get me started on that atomic bomb tric-"

"He did it all without killing anyone because he didn't want to miss misa orihara"

Just then a wicked smile ran across my face. This is what I needed! I knew how to get him to talk now! I jumped up running towards my desk and pulling the draw open to reveal a gun. Popping out the bullets I held it up smiling brightly at my officer. "I know what to do! Give me this one chance I promise I can get him to talk!" with a deep sigh he nodded.

The door opened slowly to the white cell room that held him captive. He didnt move or breath as I made my way towards him slowly kneeling besides him. I was desperate to pull him close but resisted pulling out the gun from the back of my pocket.

He stared at me for a few seconds then towards the gun. He gulped slightly closing his eyes without a single word preparing himself. He thought I was here to kill him. I froze unable to do what I was supposed to do. I lost the will to breath watching him throw away his life without a single thought or fight. He had given up on life completely.

"I can't kill you" I muttered slightly getting myself into character. He opened his eyes slowly a small breath escaping his soft delicate lips. His eyes looked as though they where about to cry and I had never seen him this weakness before.

"Please..." these small words escaped from his lips. My heart shattered as I slowly lifted the gun to my own head shaking my head at him. His eyes widened in horror as I carried on my drama.

"I can't do it anymore I need to go and even though we never really spoke I can't shake you from my brain I can't see them do this to you I'm sorry but I have t-"

I felt myself fall downwards as a warm feeling pressed against me. I gasped hitting the ground hard as the gun was dragged from my hands. I heard the gun clash against the wall at the other side of the cell. I looked up to see him pushing me against the floor his eyes closed shut as he clung to me for dear life. A small smile escaped my lips.

"misa please" tears started to stream down his face as his held me tight. I wrapped my arm round him aswell feeling safe in his tight embrace. He pulled himself off me sitting up slowly returning to his corner and wiping any tears he had falling away as quickly as he could.

"I will talk to you lisa just don't hurt yourself"

"Thank you twelve..."

Why had he called me lisa?


End file.
